


Careful with what you wish for

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Spring Festival 2k17 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur should have been more smart, Demon Deals, Except for Gilbert because he is my son, Frankenstein Monster Francis, Gen, M/M, Mad Science, Murder, No happy ending for him, no happy ending at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: A scientist blinded by grief wishes for forbbiden knowledge.He should know better than to make a wish to the devil without reading the Terms and Conditions.(Written for the second day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k17 on tumblr!)





	Careful with what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the second day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k17, themes "Science gone wrong" or "Make a Wish"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> Characters names (in case you don’t know) for this story:  
> \- Gil: APH Prussia  
> \- Doctor Arthur Kirkland: APH England  
> \- Francis: APH France
> 
> Just one last note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Romance Language custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

The Devil didn’t say his name. After all, the legends say that knowing a demon’s name would give one power over him.

However, he smiled and presented himself as “Gil”.

\- Are you sure you want to sell your soul for this kind of knowledge, _junge_ [German: boy]?

Dr. Arthur Kirkland frowned with determination.

\- Just take the deal, you stupid creature!

Gil chuckled.

\- For someone who didn’t believed in demons until a day ago, you are very rude.

Arthur glared.

\- What kind of demon doesn’t jump at the opportunity of taking a soul?

The Devil grinned.

\- I’m just making sure you won’t regret it later. After all, didn’t your mother teach you to be careful what you wish for?

The hellish creature knew that he had struke a nerve. Arthur’s mother, an ultra-religious intolerant woman, was a sore spot. Going against what she taught him, was something that Arthur still did, even without noticing.

Just according to Gil’s plan.

(Rile them up so they won’t read the Terms and Conditions)

Dr. Kirkland glared at him.

\- I am positive.

The demonic grin widened, baring fangs and almost baring intentions.

\- Good. So, make a wish, _junge_.

\- I want knowledge. – Arthur answered with no hesitation – I want to know how to bring someone back to life.

\- Very well, doctor. I’ll grant your wish and your soul will be mine when you die. – he giggled, a childish sound mixed with a deep menacing noise – Do we have a deal?

\- Deal.

Again, no hesitation.

No regard for the Terms and Conditions at all.

Gil chuckled, staring at the scientist who was holding the body of his dead lover.

\- Give me your hand.

One cut.

A few drops of blood.

It was done.

Arthur fell to his knees, the new forbidden knowledge invading his mind like a tsunami.

The mad scientist grinned like a mad man.

He knew what to do.

It took months, but he was able to gather build all the machines, assemble all the chemical components, draw enough energy from the power grid, and harvest all the organs from the morgue.

All perfect and set.

The demon watched, trying to talk a little with the doctor here and there.

(Waiting for it).

Arthur paid him no attention, too focused on bringing his beloved Francis back.

Francis…

Beautiful Francis.

Taken from this world too prematurely due to a heart condition and the delay for a transplant.

This time, Arthur had already fixed that problem. The person from whom he harvested the new heart didn’t deserve it anyway.

The day came and Gil couldn’t stop grinning.

He watched Dr Kirkland reanimate the corpse. His smile was inhumanely huge, showing fangs and pointy teeth.

Arthur smiled when the reanimated body took its first breaths.

\- Francis, poppet… - he called softly.

The creature opened its dull blue eyes.

Arthur realized too late that he had made a mistake.

That thing was not Francis.

However, it was already too late.

The creature squeezed his neck mercilessly, its beautiful face without a single expression.

Just indifference.

Gil laughed watching the soul of the scientist go straight to hell.

\- Well, _junge_ , - he said kicking the fresh corpse – you wished to know how to create life, not how to retrieve a soul.

He chuckled and looked at the creature.

It had laid motionless after killing his master. It stared at Gil as if waiting for Gil’s orders.

The Devil grinned.

\- Come on, lover boy! We’re going to have a **BLAST** tonight.

The creature released a wicked smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I can't help but compare this to my fanfics on the Voltron fandom.  
> I mean, I'm **REALLY** spoiled rotten there with kudos and comments there. So, after the last fanfic didn't have a similar result a few hours after I published it, I was kinda discouraged.  
>  Lucky you guys that some people commented and saved the day. That motivated me to make this piece in about 30 minutes.  
> Serioulsy, the words just bloomed.
> 
> Have you missed my son, Gilbert? <3 I know that I have.  
>  ~~I'll probably use the concept of Gilbert in the future on my Voltron fanfic "What Makes a Hero?" (the apple of my eyes <3). I'll probably make him be someone very similar to what I did in "In between", but this time he will be an alien, of course haha xD Just in case someone that reads both of my fanfics and wants a small spoiler ;D~~
> 
> I'm glad that my beta agreed to read this stuff, even if they are not on the hetalia fandom <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can always help the writer by giving a comment ;D I feed on them
> 
> And you can follow me on tumblr if you want =D [@frukheaven](http://frukheaven.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
